1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicle accessories and more particularly to a weight pull-sled accessory for a self-propelled toy vehicle.
2. Background Art
Weight pulling contests between tractors, trucks and specialized vehicles such as the "BIG FOOT" 4.times.4.times.4 are polular entertainment events. U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,590 disclosed a pull-sled or weight transfer apparatus which provides a solution to problems presented by prior methods of increasing the weight being pulled in real life pulling contests. A prior toy pull-sled which relies on a string passing over a set of pulleys and winding around a rear axle to move a weight up an inclined ramp from over the rear wheels toward a forward friction pad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,810. There remains, however, a need for a toy pull-sled accessory which uses a positive engagement transfer mechanism for moving the weight from the rear wheels toward the friction pad and avoids the problems, such as tangling, involved in the use of a string.